The Republic of Iceland
by Jaiyi
Summary: It's WWII and both Norway and Denmark have capitulated to Nazi Germany. Iceland does not want to get involved in another world war, but how does he prove to his older brothers that he can finally take care of himself?


**Danish-Icelandic Act of Union** - _December 1, 1918 _

"Hey Icey!"

"What."

"You wouldn't actually want to leave me after three years, right? Haha! I knew it! You were bluffing weren't you? Trying to make Norge proud?"

Iceland glared daggers at the Dane,

"Idiot."

Spinning around on his feet, Iceland headed toward the door.

"I'm going home."

"Bye Icey! See ya soon!"

* * *

**Operation Weserübung **

**Invasion of Denmark** - _April 9, 1940 _

**Invasion of Norway** - _April 8 - June 10, 1940 _

England watched, wide-eyed, as Denmark was taken hostage, and Norway beaten and locked up.

Norway pleaded Denmark with tortured eyes, and Denmark nodded. Right before Germany had him gagged, Denmark hissed something at England. Realising the seriousness, England narrowed his eyes and swept off immediately.

* * *

**Operation Fork **

**Invasion of Iceland** - _May 10, 1940 _

"Uhm... what do you think you are doing here?"

England looked at the young nation awkwardly with Canada as well as his half-trained marines that had forcibly landed on Iceland's shores.

Not that they had met any resistance.

Not even a coast guard...

And this was war!

"Ah, this really isn't what it looks like! That stupid German was playing games with you and I.. just wanted to make sure that you were safe..."

Iceland glared at him,

"Liar."

England met his stare for half a minute, before sighing. He really hated playing the bad guy.

"Alright fine. You guessed - we need to assure that the Germans don't utilize you in anyway, or else..."

"That might be bad for you? Figures. I didn't need a coast guard after all. You guys are already all up in arms and paranoid of each other."

England twitched at being played like that, short fuse burning for a moment, before remembering Norway's desperation and Denmark's hiss. Unclenching his fists, with Canada's (who's? /shot) hand on his shoulder, England managed a calm demeanor and a clear look in his eyes as he told Iceland,

"They were worried."

Iceland gave a quiet gasp and looked away for a moment. Turning back, his eyes were less hostile and displayed annoyance, flecked with slight concern.

"Fine. What do you want?" His tone changing little, but for the slight hitch in his voice.

"N-nothing! Really. Well, pretty much. We'll pay you back! Sorry for coming, really! We'll help your economy out, I'll make it up to you! just don't sell anything to the Germans! I told you I'd help so many times, but you just wouldn't listen! Wait, I didn't mean to sound rude, really. I mean, I'll... we'll..."

"We won't interfere with anything. And we'll leave as soon as the war is over," Canada continued for England, smiling placidly at the increasingly irritated Iceland.

"And what do you want?" Iceland muttered, narrowing his eyes. There was no "payback" if nothing was taken in the first place, besides breaking his neutrality rules and threatening his little amount independence.

"Just... the Germans." England came to a final conclusion in his mind-confusion at the thought of dealing with a teenager after so long.

"Fine."

Iceland turned around and left them at the shore.

~~~Later~~~

"Well that was easier than... expected?"

Canada looked at his mentor, an amused smile spreading on his face.

"What did you expect, Arthur?"

"Well, I didn't think that the Germans were would be... unarmed? Ugh, I don't know. The residents here don't seem to be too happy."

"Of course not, they just recently acquired a bit of independence. But they aren't too hostile at least."

"Well.. Would you be hostile, Matthew?"

Canada laughed, "do I look hostile to you right now Britain?" he teased.

England smiled.

"I suppose not."

* * *

**Transfer of Defense of Iceland** - _July 7, 1941 _

"So... You'll be with America from now on..." England stated, still weak, supported by a hyper guy with a blindingly bright smile. Iceland rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if this guy was better or worse than Denmark.

"Alrighty! So, Iceland, What should I call you? Super Ice? That sounds like such an awesome name!"

Wait... 'Super Ice'? Scratch that. He was ten times worse.

"Ugh... you... oh, whatever."

Iceland, once again, walked away from the shore in his signature fashion.

Alfred, slightly wounded, stood there, looking at his former mentor, who was hacking up a bit of blood again.

"You spoiled brats... haven't even tasted war..." England muttered under his breath as they turned the board the boat.

* * *

**First Icelandic Explosive Ordnance Disposal Personne**l - _1942 _

"So you're sure this is going to work?"

"Yes it will, brat, now will you stop complaining and actually listen?" England huffed, clearing coming to the end of his wits dealing with this teenager.

"Then continue! I'm not stopping you am I?!"

"No but you're interrupting and that is just... so terribly rude!"

"Fine then. Talk."

"You know how there have been mines popping up on your shores? The ones that gave you those burns?"

Iceland shuffled in his seat, preferring not to show his burns on his neck and arms. But a bandage on his face was hard to hide. He cursed himself for having such a small landmass.

"Well, the first step to learning how to handle them is to identify them. And then to avoid them. Never step near any of them! Use something else to move them."

Iceland stared at England.

"I know that much, o wise teacher."

"You little-!"

* * *

**Marconi Radio Stations installed** -_ 1944 _

**Attack on British tanker by a German patrol/bomber plane** - _June 10, 1944 _

"Hey you twerp... you feeling any better?"

"So you guys finally deciding to help me out here?"

"... sorry about that."

Iceland huffed and shuffled on his bed, nausea not giving him a break at all. The deaths in his population from the sunken supply and trade ships were felt very violently by the young nation. Poverty and undernourishment were getting worse. Those stupid German U-boats...

Iceland sighed.

"... did you hear me, love?"

"... no," Iceland muttered.

England sighed, feeling the young nation's forehead for a warm temperature and tucking the teenager in a bit more.

"The British Navy is building a few radio signal stations in your capital to help detect the German U-boats.

We've cracked their code. It shouldn't be too much of an issue now."

Iceland sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

As England slipped out of the teen's room, he could have sworn he hear a soft "Thank you."

England smiled and chuckled lightly before closing the door.

Stepping outside, England smiled at the sky until...

"Bloody... is that..."

A boom shattered the peace in the air and England ran to the sinking British tanker. Narrowing his eyes, England hissed.

"Germany."

Boarding a private fleet, England ordered a swift return to England.

* * *

**Icelandic Constitutional Referendum** - _May 20-23, 1944 _

Iceland stood at the head of the Alþingi, waiting for the results.

Finally, a speaker entered the room.

"98.4% of the population voted. Of the voters, 99.5% support the abolition of the Act of Union with Denmark and 0.5% do not. 98.5% support the formation of a new republican constitution and 1.5% do not."

Prime Minister Björn Þórðarson spoke up. "That settles it, then. We must set a date for the Republic.. to be born."

Iceland's heart skipped a beat. His palms felt sweaty. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the meeting again.

"June 17."

**Founding of the Republic of Iceland** - _June 17, 1944 _

Iceland stood in front of the church... feeling as awkward as a groom whose bride left him...

Okay, maybe not that much.

Looking to the side, he saw the Prime Minister give him a small smile. Iceland looked away and composed himself.

At 1:30 pm, the church bells rang and the Prime Minister declared,

"From here on, Iceland shall now be known as the Republic of Iceland."

Iceland felt like he had only just blinked when he found himself in front of the Alþingi once again. He felt completely detached from the scene, it didn't seem real. He watched as Sveinn Björnsson, the previous regnant and representative of the Danish crown, was elected as President. Iceland returned to his normal self for a moment, smirking. Now wasn't that ironic?

~~~Later~~~

Iceland sat down on at his desk, still trying to get used to the new signatures and just...

He sighed. He tilted his head up, tilting his chair backward with a foot on the edge of the desk. Wrapping his hands around his knees, Iceland whispered, a tear silently sliding down the side of his face,

"I did it... Onii-chan. Bye Denmark... and thanks..."

~~~Elsewhere~~~

"He did what?!"

Denmark shouted at German, who didn't even flinch. They stood in Amalienborg Palace, where the Dane was essentially placed under house arrest.

"Iceland is now a republic. Clearly his ties to your beloved king are now severed. But that not concern me. I simply wished to notify you."

And with that, Germany left swiftly. Silence reigned. Denmark stumbled to the nearest chair, still in shock.

"That.. isn't true, right Icey? Right? You wouldn't..."

_"Idiot" _

Denmark blinked, unaware of his own tears. Yes, he felt like an idiot. Not being able to protect Norway or Iceland. Denmark chuckled at himself, despite the tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. He lifted his face to the roof, and the invisible sky.

"I suppose... you deserve at least this, Icey. Go wild, kid. I'm pretty sure Norge would be proud."


End file.
